


Volunteering

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin does his volunteer work for high school at the local children's library





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> My third work for Armin tribute week

Here he was, just outside the library. The children's library. He had not been here for many years. That was for sure. He was here to do his volunteer work for high school. He was excited for this. This very library had brought him so much joy for many years. He allowed himself to be lost in his own memories. A nostalgia of sorts. The library was his safe zone as a child. No one here would bully him or be terrible to him.  It was where he fell in love with reading, where he met his best friends. This was his place. A place of beauty and memories.

 

The world outside this library almost seemed to not exist.  It was like a planet all it's own. Nothing was wrong, all was right. People where reading, watching puppet shows, and having a good time. Just as they always where during this time. He was enjoying himself as he always did. He looked around for his first station. He had been told each day of his volunteer work would be different, but today's was probably going to be his favorite station, the one where he got to read to younger children, who where still developing an interest in reading. Of course he would have to read and show pictures but he did not mind.

 

He found his station easily. He picked an easy book. The three little pigs. It would be a hit with the kids, he hoped. He waited until all the kids where inside and sitting down around the circle to begin reading.

 

"Once upon a time, there was a nice family of pigs, one day the mother pig sent her three little pigs out into the world and seek out their fortunes."

He turned the book to the kids, showing them the pictures, then returned to reading.

"Before they left, their mother warned them to beware of the big bad wolf, but the little pigs laughed and skipped on their way singing who's afraid of the big bad wolf."

Once again, he showed the pictures, then returned to reading.

"The pigs went on until they met three men. Each traded the men some money for materials to build a house."

Picture show, then reading again Armin repeated the cycle.

"The first little pig was not very bright, and made his house of straws." He said once again repeating the cycle.

"The second pig was a little brighter and made his house out of sticks." He showed the pictures again.

"The third pig was the brains of the family and made his house out of bricks." Once again the cycle repeated.

"Then one day, there was knock at the first pigs door. The big bad wolf was there. 'Little pig, little pig, let me in.'

'Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin.'

'Then I will huff, and puff, and blow your house down'.

And so he did, and then ate the first pig." He showed the pictures to the kids.

"A few days later, there was a knock at the door of the second pig's house. It was the big bad wolf.

'Little pig, little pig, let me in'

'Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin'

'Then I will huff, and puff, and blow your house down'

And so he did, and ate the second pig." Once again  he showed the pictures.

"A week later there was a knock at the third pig's door.

'Little pig, little pig, let me in.'

'Not by the hair on my chiny chin chin.'

'Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and blow your house dow'

The wolf tried, and tried, and tried. He tried so hard that he died. And the third pig lived happily ever after." He showed the final pictures.

 

As the kids left, a young girl approached him. "That was really good mister! Thank you! I'm going to do that too one day!"

 

Armin smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course you will." 


End file.
